Hysteria
by KookieEvans
Summary: "His lips planted harsh bites along her delicate throat, and he smirked at the contrast of deep moans and light gasps he could get her to make." What could have happened if only she had turned around. Set during S3 Ep8. Keats/Alex one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I really don't own it!**

**Author's Note: I'm back!**

**My second Ashes to Ashes fanfiction... And it's another Jim/Alex :) What can I say, I adore Keats!**

**So, I was listenig to an amazing song - Hysteria by Muse - and the lyrics just struck me as an amazing Keats song. Muse are such an inspiring band! Don't get me wrong, this ISN'T a song-fic. It's just inspired by a wonderful song. Hopefully I captured the desperation and heat of what happens...**

**I really hope you enjoy, and I'm begging you to review! It'll only take a few seconds!**

* * *

'Cause I want it now,

I want it now,

Give me your heart and your soul…

Hysteria - Muse

* * *

"You're not D and C are you?" She whispered brokenly, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He froze, his hands lightly resting on her shoulders. Feeling a sudden rush of bravery and anger, Alex whipped around to face Jim, knocking his hands away from her. "Who are you?"

He stared at her in silence, and the longer his dark eyes burned into hers, the more she found herself falling into their bottomless depths, her heart quivering with fear. Alex raised a trembling hand to touch his face, but he snatched it out of the air before she could.

"Don't." He growled lowly. Alex breathed out shakily, and ignored his order, lifting her free hand and she placed it on his soft cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her, then smirked darkly. Jim lowered his head so his lips were by her ear.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He breathed huskily. Without any warning, he gripped her wrists tightly and viciously slammed her around so that her back crashed into the cool filing cabinet. Alex gasped in fear, winded, and tears sprung into her eyes at the burning pain in her back. Before she could cry out, Jim's mouth descended on hers, nipping and soothing in an inexplicable manner. Alex froze with shock, and when Jim pulled back slightly her breath hiccuped out of her in ragged gasps.

"Shh…" He stroked her cheek comfortingly until her racing heart slowed somewhat. "Shh…"

Alex looked up hesitantly into Jim's deep eyes and felt something snap out of control in her mind as she stared at what she could only describe as pure passion. She recognised anger, lust and power radiating from him with such velocity that it filled her mind and soul until she could think of nothing else. He licked his lips and was about to say something when she kissed him suddenly, surprising herself more than anything. He didn't hesitate in responding, and he worried her bottom lip with his teeth. His grip on her wrists loosened enough that she was able to shake his hands from hers, so that she could grab Jim's collar and pull him even closer against her. Jim's hands snaked to her neck so that he could lightly push her head back against the cabinet once more. Alex growled at the pain and furiously plundered his mouth with her tongue.

"That's more like it." Jim hissed as he drew his head away to focus on her neck. His lips planted harsh bites along her delicate throat, and he smirked at the contrast of deep moans and light gasps he could get her to make. In one smooth movement he untucked her crisp white blouse from her pencil skirt and she froze. Jim glanced at her face warily knowing he might not be able to control his anger if she stopped him now.

"Jim, we-" Alex felt her resolve crumble as she looked into the man's heated glare. "We need to be quick…"

The glare melted away as he nodded once, his head dipping to steal another burning kiss while their fevered fingers tore away at each others clothes…

* * *

If anyone had noticed Alex's prolonged absence they didn't mention it; she slipped in through the doors as quietly as possible, self-consciously tugging at her clothing even though she had already checked herself in the toilets just moments before. Weaving past the desks, she thanked the gods that none of the team had noticed her as she slipped into the kitchen. She felt she fully deserved a long cup of tea.

Her hands still trembled as she filled the kettle with water and set out her mug. Alex rubbed her face slowly, not quite believing what she had done. She had always prided herself on being professional, and yet she had done that in Keats' office. Yet she didn't regret it. It had been so long since she had been intimate with anybody, and it had really been more mind-blowing than anything she had ever known.

Alex sighed heavily, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Her back was still sore from the way he had pushed her against the metal filing cabinet. In fact, he had been far from gentle with her, but now that she looked back at it she realised she wouldn't have had it any other way. Just remembering the way his hands had claimed her body as his made her heart beat faster. Alex had lost herself so far in her memories that she had to bite on her sore lip to stop herself from shouting out when a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind her.

"Miss me?" Jim growled in her ear, gently teasing her earlobe with his teeth. Alex whimpered quietly, pressing back into his arms and basking in his warmth. Taking her by the elbows he span her around to face him.

"Hey." Alex whispered weakly, perching herself back on the edge of the kitchen unit.

"Hey." Jim responded, stepping closer to her and tilting her head up towards his. She grabbed his shirt tightly with both hands, yanking him forward so their lips could meet once more. The rush she got off of him was unbelievable : his hands left trails of electricity across her skin, and the power that seemed to hide behind his eyes filled her heart and soul until she thought she couldn't take anymore. Alex's hands heatedly fumbled at his top few buttons so that she could get to his throat.

"Wow…" She smirked as she looked at the love bites she had already littered across his neck when they had been in his office. Alex felt his fingers caress her thigh encouragingly with his slender fingers, and she realised that at some point she had wrapped her long legs around him.

"Bloody hell!" A rough, shocked voice shattered the moment, and they both looked around to see Ray standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open, and a cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips. The pair quickly untangled themselves from each other, Alex hopping down from the counter with quaking legs as they both stared at the other man. "Didn't know you had it in you, sir!"

Jim looked the bemused Ray up and down then laughed, once. Alex blinked down at the floor, still winded from his rough but addictive kisses.

"I'm just going to…" She trailed off quietly, gesturing towards the door, realising she was actually going to have to do some work today. Jim nodded.

"I'll just get you that tea," He offered, waiting until she was walking past him to grab her arm in his vice-like grip and pull her towards him just long enough to plant one last brief but fiery kiss on her waiting mouth. "I'll be out in a minute."

Alex nodded in a daze, stumbling out into CID. Her legs only just carried her to her desk in time for her to collapse into her seat. Slowly she rested her head in her hands, her heart fluttering madly. The double doors banged open loudly, and her head flicked up in time to see Gene standing in the room, glaring at her. The full realisation of what she had done came crashing down around her.

Gene. The man she had almost kissed the night before. The man she had run away from without any explanations or apologies. Undoubtedly he would want to talk about it. What could she say to him? Just minutes ago she had been kissing the man he hated. She had betrayed him…

Speak of the devil. As Gene began to walk towards her she saw Jim put the cup of tea down on her desk from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but watch him as he walked past : his hair ruffled, his buttons still undone so that the red marks she had made were on show (and she felt stupidly proud of them). In fact, he looked thoroughly shaggable.

Alex's brow furrowed as she saw that the two men were about collide, and neither of them looked like they were going to move. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jim roughly barged Gene's shoulder with his own, forcing the older man back a step.

"Oi, Jimbo!" Gene barked loudly, plunging the room into silence as everyone watched with baited breath to see what would happen next. Achingly slowly, Jim turned on his heel, an eyebrow raised. "Watch where you're bloody going!"

"Sorry," The other man replied indifferently. "I was a bit distracted."

"What, so upset you're leaving us that you can't think straight?" Gene snapped, glaring so harshly at Keats it would have made a lesser man wince.

"Hardly." Jim sneered coldly. "No. I was wondering about the best way to get red lipstick out of a white shirt."

With that he threw Alex one last victorious smirk (making sure it didn't go unnoticed by Gene), turned around and yanked the doors open easily, striding away down the corridor…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there you go! I really hope you liked it. I wrote this from midnight until two in the morning (my room at night is like Keats' office, it's impossible to sleep in that heat) so hopefully it isn't born out of sleep-deprived madness?**

**And, I have a CHALLENGE for all of you: ****It's the "missing scene" from the middle of this fanfiction (what happens in his office when the have *ahem* fun times). It has to be ****M rated and i****t can be as long or as short as you like! ****It can also be totally imaginative and kinky. ****You need to say it's part of this challenge so I know to comment on it :D**

**Thanks for reading! Good luck to anyone taking part in my challenge, and please review on your way out!**


End file.
